


cupid's lesson

by daesbeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cupid - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesbeanie/pseuds/daesbeanie
Summary: Sehun is a popular college student while Minseok is a persistent god of romance. One of them is gonna teach the other how to love.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	cupid's lesson

"Now take a look around the cafe will you? There are many pretty faces today and most of them have such lovely heart sounds."

"Wow Minseok, you're the first matchmaker I've ever known to evaluate people on their _freaking heartbeats_."

Sehun sighs exasperatedly as he closes his laptop and looks at the older in the eyes. Usually that would make anybody flinch, but Minseok just stares right back and shakes his head.

"Poor Sehunnie, you know nothing. A human with a healthy beating heart will know how to love their partner right because-"

"Just whatever you say Mr. Cupid."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Minseok scowls at him, acting as if he isn't an actual divine being who can make humans fall in love using a bow and arrows. He did say he'd rather being called a "god of love", because apparently Cupid was the name of a Greek mythology's "character" who Minseok absolutely hates for having abandoned his own pregnant lover for months. Anyway, it's not like Sehun wanted to believe this tiny harmless guy was a genuine god - Sehun is a science-oriented person after all - but the way Minseok appeared in his bedroom floating freely in the air four weeks prior really left him with no other choice.

Especially when he looked so ethereal, his appearance a soothing sight to a crying Sehun who really needed comfort. Minseok was no doubt an angel.

"Seriously though, why do you think I came along and helped with your assignment if not for the purpose of finding you love? I don't have all the time in the world you know!"

"You do though, you're like 500 years old and you're literally immortal," Sehun rolls his eyes at the god, "why do you think I came to this cafe without telling you? You followed me like a stalker and did my work fully by choice, I never asked for your help."

Sehun knows he shouldn't be acting like an ungrateful brat, not when Minseok is such a caring company and an intellectual who has vast knowledge of his engineering major (he said Sehun would be surprised by the number of middle-aged professors he has had to work with), but Sehun is already so sick of how all Minseok ever speaks of was love, romance, and relationships. 

While he appreciates that Minseok promised he would never shoot his invisible arrow without Sehun's consent, lately the little god has really been pushing the topic.

"You might've not voiced it out yourself, but deep down inside you do crave for love and need my help, Sehun. I mean- some humans technically don't need romantic love, yes, but I can read your heart. Love is the most wonderful thing-"

"Can you go a day without telling me the exact same thing?" Sehun cuts Minseok off. "You are not the telepathist you think you are, all you know about me is how my heartbeats sound and it's so damn stupid. I've been in four relationships, Minseok, four. And I went out on dates with even more people than that so I should know enough about love. You might've matchmade thousands of people and never stopped preaching their bonds, but if love's really that enchanting then why are you always with me and not with your beloved girlfriend?!"

Sehun thinks he may not have realized how hard he snapped as Minseok's face seems to pale. But before he could even feel bad about it, the older has already spoken up with stuttering voice:

"I-I might've never been in a relationship before but I've already witnessed love so many times and-"

"YOU'VE NEVER DATED?!"

Sehun exclaims so loudly that half of the occupied cafe turn their heads to look at the pair. Realizing what he did, Sehun offers some of them an apologetic nod then turns back to his one-month roommate.

"What do you mean you have less experiences than me but still expect me to rely on you finding me love?"

"E-Even if we gods want to date, we don't have time and opportunities." Minseok counters weakly. "Besides, it's supposed to be you who will find yourself love. Find someone who's to your liking and I will make them love you, it's just that simple."

"That's not love." Sehun snickers. "That's just you messing with our pheromones."

"It _will_ be love. Look, Sehun, I've seen how your heart got broken before and I promise you, it will be mended right after I do my job so-"

" _If_ you want to move on to your next target that much then just shoot whoever, I don't care anymore."

Sehun slings his backpack over his shoulder then stands up and aims for the door immediately. He really has had enough of this talk, of Minseok pretending to care for him but in truth cannot wait to abandon him forever.

And it hurts. Sehun didn't even have his heart broken the first time they met; he was just in despair because people kept saying they liked him for who he is but would always end up leaving. None even gave Sehun a chance to know about love. To him, love has never been real.

It would never be, if only _he_ never showed up.

"Sehun!" Out of breath, Minseok clings onto Sehun's arm, tears already pricking his sparkling eyes. "Sehun, don't leave! I-I'll give you love, definitely. Your heart is beautiful, Sehun, it's so tender and genuine that every time I listen to the sound, it just hurts so much. This is the first time I've been so desperate to make someone happy so Sehun, please..."

Sehun lowers his head to see Minseok more clearly, and for the first time, he can listen to his own heartbeats. It's also the first time he has seen how an angel cries.

"Actually, you know what," Sehun wipes the tears on Minseok's cheeks, "you'll be the one who finds me love. And I'll be the one who teaches you how to date."

**Author's Note:**

> The opposites attract in this is while Sehun's an "experienced" guy who doesn't believe in love, Minseok is a hopeless romantic who has never loved before! I had lots of fun writing this story though the ending is /speed/ (ಥ﹏ಥ) Also apparently I used the word "love" 20 times in this fic? sdgdfd
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and a big thanks to mod N as always!


End file.
